birth right
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: set middle of prince Caspian when mia appearer's in front of the king's and queen's of narnia and find's her true birthright


the king's and queen's off narnia stood outside the temple of aslan's table with caspian and reepicheep when they saw a girl with black hair and brown eye's she had on guy's clothes with chain mail on and knelt before them"who are you"peter said"my name is mia"she said"wait mia as in mia watanabe"reepicheep said"yes"the girl said"how did you get her"the mouse said again

"i was fighting my enemy at a abandoned train station when a train zoomed past and i was on a beach"she said"she is the one caspian she is the last peice off the prophecy"reepicheep said him and the human's walked over to a tablet"there will come a day when the last girl off adam will step forward into the light completing the prophecy the pink warrior will be summoned when the ]

timing is right and would have one off the prince's head over heels for her"reepicheep read off the tablet as a army off moogger's appeared"caspian"peter said"no"mia said stepping forward"come at me moogger's"she said as her spin sword appeared at her side she ran forward and attacked them with ease destroying them one by one until 5 on them slashed her

making her fly backwards and hit the floor but she got back up"ok then let's make this even"she said flipping out or orange phone GO GO SAMURAI she yelled drawing her symbol in the air but nothing happened as serrator appeared"ha ha ha you can't morph pink ranger"he said"i will serrator and i will defeat you it will require more strength"she said raising her sword and closing

her eye's and spun the disk on the hilt as fast as she could and she transformed"to late serrator you're going down"she said running forward then in an engaging battle until he had gotten her onto her knees and was pushing her down until she used her strength and shoved him and sweeped his leg's from under him he staggered backwards but he kicked her hand making her

sword fly out off her hand's he used his long sword and within seconds the chain mail and leather armour she was wearing fell into shreds onto the floor she jumped back and the prince and princesses all saw what she was really wearing she was wearing a pink dress"you have lost ranger"he said"not yet"she said looking over her shoulder at the other's and saw her sword

behind her and she grinned"you know i always serrator never give up"mia said as she started to walk backwards he saw her walking towards her sword so he threw a fireball at her she jumped and did a backflip the guys looked up to see her wearing short's she landed as serrator ran at her she grabbed her sword and twisted as she sliced serrator and he fell "next time"he said

before escaping through a gap mia's sword disappeared and she walked up to the other's as she raised her morpher"jayden hello jayden you there"she said then grumbled and closed it"wait if she is a daughter of eve then we have another sister"lucy said excitedly and hugged mia mia smiled and hugged her back feeling better"wow you look like you fight better than peter"caspian

said taking mia's hand and planting a kiss upon it"i'm lucy this is caspian peter edmund susan and reepicheep"lucy said"it is nice to meet you all when the ground started to shake as giant moogger's appeared aslan appeared behind mia as she stepped forward"let me crash yet another party"she said morphing and bringing out her turtle zord and placing it on the ground

"MEGAMODE POWER"she yelled as she jumped into the turtle zord and destroyed the mooggers she had jumped from her zord it flew away as she demorphed and knelt in front off aslan he breathed on her"you may rise my child"he said as mia did"welcome to narnia mia"aslan said as the jingle of bells sounded even though it wasn't snowing it was christmas in narnia mia

and the other's turned around to see santa"SANTA"lucy yelled and ran over to him giving him a hug"hello again king's and queen's"he said as he looked at mia"you're highness"he said she smiled at him"just like i had with the other's i have gift's"he said getting his sack from the sleigh and brung it over to them and pulled out a sword in a sheath and handed it to mia"that is for the

battle"he said as she strapped it to her belt and pulled out somthing else caspian and reepicheep never seen one"a new guitar"mia said as she took hold off the wood instrument with delicate fingers she held it close to her"thank you"she said as she hugged santa"i must be on my way now there is more people to see"he said as he took the sack and rode off mia held the guitar up

to the light and put the strap around her neck and started to play she closed her eyes as she strummed the string's"where did i go wrong i lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness i would've stayed up with you all night if i'd known how to save a life"she sung and opened her eye's to see them all staring at her"wow"caspian said making her giggle"it has been long since i

played a guitar"she said as she put it down next to caspian and took her sword out and looked at the beauty of it as it glinted in the sunlight and smiled and held it out in front of her and slashed the air and spun in a circle like she was training she then re sheathed the sword and rubbed her hands together as she felt a vibrating from her pocket and it was her morpher she opened it

up"hello jayden god it is so good to hear your voice again i couldn't contact anyone no i don't like you like that stop being so self centered i had met a guy who is way better looking that you plus score i have figured out who my family is when jii told me i was adopted shut up no i'm hanging up no ah ah ah"she said as she closed the morphing device and slipped it into her pocket and

sighed and played with a bit off dress by her stomach"mia"she looked up to see decker in his human mode walk up to them"decker"she said"i wish to speak with you"he said as she nodded and walked over to him away from the other's and were talking about somthing until he drew his sword and caspian's eye's got wide but they returned to normal after he was showing her it was

broken she started to walk back to the group"you should never trust serrator"she said"it has been nice to talk to someone i know in the parallel universe off sort's"he said and in a flash of purple flame's he transformed into his nighlock form he tipped his head at her and she smiled at him as he ran off"wasn't he one of those monsters"lucy said"yeah but he is half the sword he

has control's him only is wanting a duel off the fittest he is after my friend jayden who is the red ranger who is the best swordsman he know's"mia said as it started to get dark"my children you need your rest go and sleep"aslan said as they nodded at him mia picked up her guitar and they all walked inside to sleep mia couldn't sleep she sat awake playing with her finger's"mia"she

looked up to see lucy crawl over to her"yeah"she said"i can't sleep"lucy said"i know"mia said getting her guitar"ok lye down"mia said and lucy did that"close your eye's"mia said the other's couldn't sleep as well they listened to mia as she smiled caspian was watching her from the doorway

Here we are now

Everything is about to change

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

A chapter ending but the stories only just begun

A page is turning for everyone

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go

So excited I can barely even catch my breath

WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we've got something to say

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday

We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever, Wherever I go

"what is that song about"lucy asked"it is about 2 friend's who wanted to go to a collage together but one left to be in a movie and went to paris but came back after feeling terrible"mia said she could hear lucy snore slightly as she fell asleep so did the other's mia put her guitar down and got up and stretched and walked out the door not seeing caspian and got her newly equipped

sword out and sighed as she started to train but stopped when she felt a presence from far away caspian was still watching her as she faced the tree's to see some guy's come out with bow and arrow and torche's they saw mia training and they started to walk up to her"put the sword down and come with us"one said loading an arrow into his bow"who are you"she said"just put it down

and come with us beautiful"one said stepping forward mia stabbed her sword into the ground and pulled out her morpher"i'm not going any where and don't speak to a ruler of narnia like that"she said smiling at them"why should we"they said"because in narnia i have a good friend" she said as decker walked behind the guys"leave her alone now before you become a victim off

my uramasa"decker said as he pulled out his sword and the guy's turned to him"who are you"they said"my name is decker and i am a half nighlock"he said as he transformed into his nighlock half"let's go"the guy's said as they ran away"thank you"mia said as she took her sword out off the ground"any time"decker said as he ran off mia re sheathed her sword and yawned

"how come you're awake"caspian said coming to her"i can't sleep"she said yawning and sat down and rested up on the wall caspian laid next to her and she managed to fall asleep same with him the other's woke up the next day and saw mia and caspian missing they ran out to see caspian lying on the wall with mia sleeping next to him her head was on his lap her hand was on

his shin the guy's were smiling but mia's phone started to vibrated it woke up caspian first he opened his eye's and registered that mia's was on him then mia woke up she opened her eye's to see a pair off leg's next to her head she sat up rubbing her eye's and pulled out her phone to see a red dot on the map at the castle caspian and the other's tried to attack she turned to the

other's to see caspian get off the floor her cheek's started to get red she turned from them SYMBOL POWER HORSE she yelled as a white horse appeared"the nighlock are attacking the castle"she said as she got onto it"mia don't they will kill you"peter said"but i have to get rid off the nighlock"she said as she rode off she got to the open gate off the castle to see miraz and his

men on the other side"by order of queen mia the fearless i order you to stop nighlock"mia said miraz and his men started to laugh"her a queen pathetic men let her get killed from this beast" miraz said as the nighlock turned around"oh how lovely to see you again pink ranger"serrator said as he laughed"oh pish posh serrator were in narnia we fight eachother everyday"mia said

as he raised his blade GO GO SAMURAI mia yelled as she morphed miraz and his men gasped mia ran forward and battled serrator and within 5 minutes she had won again"damn you"he said as flew off mia demorphed and turned to miraz and his men"are you a witch"a boy said"a witch no i'm a 15 year old girl who came from a different world where there is no mythical creature's

but there are those monsters called nighlock they attack the earth me and 5 other teen's were chosen by destiny to get given these which are morpher's to destroy the nighlock and save the world"mia said"then where are the other people"he said"only the king's and queen's were transported to narnia i had only just found out i was adopted and i am a queen"she said as

decker appeared running and was next to her in his nighlock form the men jumped back"my queen the other's are looking for you prince caspian is worried"he said"ok thank you decker i'll return"she said nodding at him the boy had walked up to him"you're a nice nighlock aren't you"he said touching decker's leg decker turned into his human mode and bent down"i have no reason

to be reckless like the other nighlock i only long for a duel from the red ranger so you could say i'm nice"he said as nodded at mia SYMBOL POWER HORSE she said as the horse appeared and the teen boy's from last night appeared"wait you're a queen"they said"yeah shocked me to"she said"what do you mean by that"they said"well i have never thought of myself as a queen i

never thought of myself as royal"she said as she climbed on to the horse and pulled on the reigns and the horse galloped away she had gotten through the forest and saw the other's getting impatient when lucy saw mia she pointed to her the other's looked to see mia frown and pull her phone to her ear and was listening to someone while looking at caspian until he locked

eyes with her and she turned away she pulled on the reigns off the horse to turn him away from the others edmund frowned they saw as mia ended the call and she sighed and put her head in her hand's and stroke the horse she was on but the horse screeched as what you could say and went onto it's back leg's making mia fall off she landed on her shoulder as the horse vanished

mia sat up rubbing her shoulder and grumbled she got up and rolled her shoulder to make sure it was alright and brushed her fringe out off her eye's and stretched her arms up and yawned as reepicheep had jumped on her hand they saw him talk to her she had walked up to the other's it had been a week from that and they were all in front of the 2 entwined tree's that was the portal

to there home she and caspian hugged so did the other's and ne by one they walked back into the portal home"MIA"the other's found her sprawled out on the train tracks morphed she demorphed she sat up"caspian"she said as she got up"now tell me and how are you a queen" jayden said as mia smiled her cheek's tinted pink"queen mia the fearless that's what they called

me"she said"who called you that"mike said"the narnian's"mia said"who are they"emily said"how long was i out"mia said"about 2 minutes"mike said"yeah when you go to narnia time stop's in the real world"she said as decker had appeared next to them"my queen"he said and ran off the other's were shocked and mia laughed they got home and sat mia on her bed as jii checked her

over"what is up with her jii she said that she's a queen of narnia and even decker called her queen as well"kevin said"guy's i'm ok i found out who my real family is"mia said"were there last name's pevensie's"jii said"yeah high king peter the magnificent queen susan the gentle king edmund the just and queen lucy the valiant with me queen mia the fearless the true ruler's off

narnia with prince caspian"mia said looking at them as jii smiled"you truly have found you're birthright mia"he said"wait you actually believe her"mike said"she wouldn't make this stuff up from the top off her head"jii said"ok then mia if you are a queen who are the narnians"antonio said"the narnian's are like our mythical creature's dwarfs fauns centaurs giant's they were under

the power off the white witch until the 4 children by sibling's were sent to the countryside because of the war and went through a wardrobe into narnia they were the true ruler's and defeated the white witch with the help of aslan"mia said"who is aslan"emily said"aslan was the protector off narnia he is a talking lion who i have gained his trust"mia said"if you were a true

ruler then why were you not called with them"jayden said"i recon it was because i wasn't told that i was adopted but susan and peter won't return to narnia next time we are called"mia said"how come"mike said"aslan had said they wouldn't be able to return because they are too old they have turned 20 now lucy is 14 and edmund is 16"mia said as she turned and let her head hit the

pillow"oh emily try and guess who gave me a sword and a guitar"mia said jumping up"i don't know who"she said"saint nick"mia said and emily broke out into a smile"no way you saw santa"emily said"yeah turns out it was christmas there because the white witch was defeated there is no winter there anymore"mia said as she left the room"is she actually a queen"mike

said"yes mike"jii said as he walked out aswell"i can't tell if that was sarcastic or real"mike said as jayden slapped him"that was real mike"he said


End file.
